


Lost (and Found) in Space

by FictionLover007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But after things get worse, But what the hell?, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I dedicate this to Carrie Fisher, I probably will not finish this before The Last Jedi, I wrote this instead of doing homework that is due in 3 hours, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No more tags in case of spoilers, Probably my version of the Last Jedi, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: It has been two weeks since the Starkiller base was destroyed, and the Rebels are scrambling to react to intelligence that Supreme Leader Snoke is putting together a new generation of Sith. Luke is training Rey, but in order to win this fight, the Rebel Alliance is going to need all the help they can get. They just didn't expect the dead to get involved.





	Lost (and Found) in Space

The first thing that Finn registered when he woke up was the buzzing noise. It was really loud, and kind of irritating. The second thing he registered was the blob by his feet. No…not a blob. His eyes came into focus to see BB-8 near the end of the cot that Finn was lying on.

“Droid.” Finn rasped, his throat dry from lack of use. A series of beeps and whines emitted from BB-8, none of which made any sense to Finn. BB-8 rolled off quite quickly, leaving Finn alone. Finn tried to sit up, only to groan in pain. Because of the painkillers, Finn had only felt a dull throb in his shoulder, but now the pain was full frontal. The wound burned, and Finn shifted in pain.

That’s when BB-8 came back, and with a member of the medical staff. “Hello Mr. Dameron, welcome back.” Dameron…what? Back from where? What was…REY!

“What happened? Where is Rey? Is she alright? Did Ren…?” Finn rattled off questions, but the doctor held up her hands.

“Firstly, I need you to calm down. Can you do that?” Finn nodded, and she continued. “Your friend is fine, she’s not here right now. She was unharmed, with the exception of a couple bumps and bruises. You, on the other hand, were not so lucky. You have a rather large burn on your left shoulder blade, a concussion, internal bruising, and were in early stages of frostbite from lying in the snow. Now, I’m going to perform some tests, do you think you can answer a few questions for me?”

Finn nodded again, and the medical official produced a tablet. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Finn.”

“Last name?”

“I…I don’t have one. Before this whole thing, I was FN-2187. Finn was given to me by Poe.”

“Poe? Poe Dameron?”

“Yes.”

“That explains it. When you were admitted, he listed you as Finn Dameron, so we would have a last name on file.”

Oh. Finn was not expecting that. Nor was he expecting the fuzzy feeling in his chest, like the one he got back on the Falcon, with Rey.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Uh…for sure? No. But I’m gonna guess a Resistance hospital of some kind?”

She nodded and continued. “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Finn frowned, trying to think back. “We were in the oscillator of the Star Killer base. Solo and Chewbacca had gone to set explosives, so we could blow it up and help the X-Wings disable the planet’s core. Then Han confronted Kylo Ren, the two of them had a conversation, Ren took off his helmet, and then…”

Finn paused, memories jumbling around in his head. Solo and Ren, Solo…Solo fell…

“Ren killed Solo, didn’t he? And then we blew the oscillator and headed back into the forest, but Ren, Ren followed us, and he knocked aside Rey, and I tried to stop him, and…and…and I don’t remember much more than that. I’m sorry, I can’t…”

“Shh, it’s alright. Your story seems to match up with Rey’s, so the reason you can’t remember anything is because you were injured, badly, by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. He struck you on your back, burning through the skin and muscle, barely scraping your shoulder blade. Had it been deeper, you would have died.”

“You said Rey’s not here. Where is she? I’d like to see her.”

“She’s left the base. She…”

“Please tell me she didn’t go back to Jakku! Please tell me…”

“No, she did not go back to Jakku. She went to find Jedi Master Skywalker, along with Chewbacca.”

Finn was confused. “But wasn’t the map that BB-8 was carrying incomplete, didn’t match any systems, or something like that?”

The medical official smiled. “I’ll let Mr. Dameron and that BB unit fill you in on the details. But for now, I suggest you rest, Finn. Now that you’re awake, we’re expecting a full recovery. I will alert Mr. Dameron that you are conscious, and until he arrives, I’m sure BB-8 will keep you company.” She then walked off, and BB-8 let out a short whine, directing Finn’s attention to the small droid.  
Finn huffed, and then said “Han’s gone, isn’t he?”. The droid bobbed, and then dropped his hemispherical head, and emitted long, low-pitched notes. Finn laid his head back, and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe that the man he had only known for a short period of time, but had come to like, was gone. He couldn’t imagine how Chewie must have felt, or even General Organa. Han had been close to her, and she had cared about him.

“So what now droid? What are we supposed to do, what am I supposed to do? You got here, Rey’s gone to find Skywalker, Poe’s still the best pilot in the Resistance…”

“You’re dang right about that one!” A new voice rang out in the medical bay, and Finn looked up to see Poe in all orange-and-white glory, followed by four other pilots. Finn smiled at the other man, as he approached Finn’s cot. BB-8 raced to Poe, and did a figure-8 around him and his friends. Poe pulled up a chair next to Finn’s bed, and the other visitors found perches also.

“Finn, may I introduce Karé Kun, Snap Wexley, Jessika Pava, and Oddy Muva.” As Poe said each name, each pilot nodded. “They’re my squadron. Black Squadron, meet Finn, the man who saved my life.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Now we hafta put up with him even longer!” Jessika called out.

Finn smiled. “You’re welcome, I guess. So, did it work? Blowing up the oscillator, did it work?”

“It worked all right,” Snap said. “The planet collapsed in on itself, the whole weapon was destroyed. Unfortunately, Hux and Kylo Ren got away."

Finn closed his eyes, and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Were you able to track them?"

"No. We still don't know where they are, or the guy running the show, Snoke. We know that Ren was injured however. Rey said she was able to take a lightsaber to his face, and he had a blaster take out his side. So for now, he's down."

* * *

 Several galaxies away…

On an unmarked Lapra shuttle, General Hux stood in the main cargo bay, looming over two medical pods, which carried two patients from the destroyed remains of the Starkiller base. The redheaded officer stood at attention, with his hands behind his back, eyes trained on the pod on the left, which contained Kylo Ren.

Ren had been stripped of most of his outer layers, including shawl, belt, and helmet so the pod could assess the extent of the damage of his wounds. Wrappings had already been added to his face, but the wound on his side was still open and infected. The pod was doing its best to prevent the infection from spreading, and synthesizing new blood cells for him, but in his state of unconsciousness, sweat lined his creased brow, and his pale skin seemed almost translucent in the pod’s lighting.

In the other pod, it’s patient lay prone and oblivious to his surroundings, and unlike their fellow ward, they were stable inside their pod. Their injury had not been as severe, and had been treated quickly. It was the shock, that the medical droids had been worried about, as the patient’s heart was partially damaged.

Hux was drawn out of his thoughts quickly as the sound of footsteps on metal resounded throughout the hold.

“Sir, the pilots have informed me that we are making our approach, and that medical teams are on the ground to take our passengers. As instructed, they have been organized to be as far as away from each other as possible, so that they do not sense each other.”

"I assume that the Supreme Leader has been informed of our arrival?”

“He has. He would like you to report to him as soon as you debark.”

“Good. Well done Captain Phasma.”

She nodded her chrome-plated head, and climbed back into the cockpit to oversee the landing preparations. Hux braced himself as he felt the shuttle shift from horizontal flight to vertical, and make its descent upon the pad.

Within moments, the shuttle was on the ground, and the cargo door was opened, to reveal two separate gurneys, with one flanked by an Imperial droid escort. The unguarded gurney was brought forward first, and Hux indicated for them to take Kylo Ren’s pod. He was lifted off the shuttle, and the medical droid team paused to read his vitals, before exchanging hurried sequences of blips and tones, and rushing off.

The Imperial droids then approached, in formation around the medical team. One of the droids approached Hux.

“This is Prisoner Two One oh Seven? “

Hux nodded, and said “Yes. He is to be taken to the far side of the base, with ultimate discretion. Only myself, Captain Phasma, the Supreme Leader, and select staff are to know of his presence. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

The droid then turned around and tailed the medical team into the base. Hux heard Captain Phasma approach again.

“Sir, permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

“What is the purpose of Prisoner Two One oh Seven’s presence here? The Resistance is inclined to believe of his demise, as is Kylo Ren. Surely, his life has little value…”

“His presence is to be used as bait, for whom, the Supreme Leader did not specify.”

“So, you do not know?”

Hux glanced at his subordinate, with an unimpressed look, but Phasma’s face was unreadable because of her helmet.

“I would not question the Supreme Leader if I were you, Captain.”

“Of course sir. May I ask one more question?”

Hux waited, before giving a sharp nod.

“I’ve heard the men talking about Kylo Ren’s encounter with Prisoner Two One oh Seven. Is it true? Is Two One oh Seven really Ren’s father, Han Solo?”

“Inform your men Captain, that should there be talk or gossip, they will be sent to Disciplinary Action. But yes, it is true.”

“Thank you sir. And I will inform them.”

“Very well. Dismissed, Captain.”

Phasma walked off the shuttle, her armor clinking. Hux noted that it appeared filthy, as if she had been rolling around in garbage. Hux opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, electing against it. He then took a deep breath, and then prepared himself to face Supreme Leader Snoke. He cleared his mind, and then made his way to the throne room, failing to feel unafraid as he faced the most powerful Dark Side Force user in the galaxy.

* * *

 Half a billion light years away…

Luke Skywalker waited patiently as Rey ascended the island for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had been challenged to build a small hut out of the stones from the rock piles at the base of the stairs, and each time, she came back with more and more. Luke could see her brown hair bob as she force-lifted eight rocks the size of her head past the village, and shook his head. She was smart, resourceful, and a talented pilot, as Chewbacca would come to tell Luke, but her approach to problem-solving was in need of work. She was too self-dependent, she wasn’t prepared to trust the Force to help her, and that would be her downfall. Her fight with Be...no Kylo, Luke thought, was a perfect example. She started using her abilities almost too late, and could have been killed had she not been reminded of the Force.

“I’m back!” Rey huffed, her legs physically wobbling from the exhaustion. She set the rocks on the pile that had started to resemble an igloo, and then made to go back down the stairs, with the purpose of collecting more rocks.

“Rey?” Luke called out.

“Yes, Master Skywalker?” Rey turned, and wiped her arm across her forehead to get rid of some of the sweat upon her brow.

“Would it not be easier to bring the boulders from up here, rather than climb the stairs?”

Rey bit her lip. “I don’t think I can, Master Skywalker.”

"Why not?"

"It's too far. I can't lift something from that far away."

“I think you could.”

She let out a deep breath, and then said “Alright. I’ll try.”

“Don’t try. Do, or do not. There is no try.” Luke quoted, smiling internally at the memory of his old master.

Rey nodded, and joined Luke at his favorite spot on the cliff, which had a direct line of sight to the coast, and the pile of rocks Rey had been taking from. She closed her eyes, and evened her breathing, and Luke could feel the Force swirling around her, charging the air with it’s power. It bended to aid her, and Luke could see one, two, three large rocks float into the air. They rose, higher and higher, until they were at eye level, and approaching the two Force-users.

The rocks floated past them, and set themselves on top of Rey’s hut, completing her task. Rey started breathing again, before promptly collapsing.

“Rey? How are you feeling?” Luke asked her, as he hobbled to her side.

Rey’s chest was heaving as she lay on her back, knees bent towards the air. Her eyes were closed, but she nodded. “Yes, Master Luke. But I’m tired.”

Luke chuckled. “I know. That is all for today, Rey. Get some rest.”

She hummed, and then proceeded to fall asleep right there on the cliff. Luke smiled, and then force-lifted the girl inside the hut that she had worked so hard to build, a pallet and her bag already there.

Luke then left her be, and stood upon the cliff’s edge once again. In the distance, he could see large clouds forming together. A storm was approaching, and the only question Luke had was if Rey would be ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I know, it's a little late for a fix-it fic, but trust me, I had to write this. Please leave comments and kudos, to let me know what y'all think, as this is my first Star Wars fic, and I want to do this fandom justice.


End file.
